User talk:Lirielle/history1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dofus Wiki! Thanks for the content you added. I hope you stay around and add some more. If you want to get involved in some community discussions, these are linked from Dofus:Community Portal. If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Welcome to the community! // Peet talk 11:22, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Edit summary Hello. Please don't forget to provide an edit summary. Thanks, and happy editing. // Peet talk 11:35, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Set pages About your set pages edits, I'm going to revert them. To know a little bit more on this project please read User talk:Cizagna/SetProyect, Talk:Set, Talk:Gobball Set#Weapon Table, and Dofus:Community Portal/Sets. In short words: Type, Name, and level are in the same column to save horizontal space as there is many vertical space, drop is on the Notes section to save horizontal space, picture can be seen on the individual page, an as it has been requested by the Dashiva that does not belong there. I have halt the set standardization project until Dofus:Community Portal/Links is finally resolve. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:49, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Test sections As I'm hasty now. :Template:Sandbox page for testing the weapon template :User:Cizagna/Sandbox page for checking the results on the tested template I have done modifications to your weapon template, incorporating the ideas i was telling you, you can see how the template results, the template is lacking of "description" please add it, and see if you can accommodate the information as i try to abuse it adding lots of things to see how it will behave with the high level gear, i will review your results later, drop your opinions on the talk of the test template. also i added automatic category for the first type eg sword, axe, etc. also with the Qif looks like its resolve the thing just have to give an "enter" to the field--Cizagna (Talk) 22:19, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Hello, I have doing today modifications to the template, check the User:Cizagna/Sandbox to see the results on your template and the alternative template I created in base of yours, also see the features as i have listed them, and don't forget to check the talk pages, as I think we are almost finish to start a serious consensus for the rest of the community user for incorporating this template. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:42, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::I followed your successive changes but did not react as I didn't have much to say ;). I prefer Option 1 because it's more balanced and shorter in most cases (longer only for complex weapons). I appreciate your adding yhe 1 or 2-handed setting, it was needed. On the whole, I still prefer a left-hand description, though (I already explained why).--Lirielle 11:24, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Deletion tags Look I don't want to start what is wrong or what is good battle, I'm conscience that i did not add them the stub as I'm currently working trying to get as much information as possible to fill the administrative gaps so this can run more efficiently with out me, making the community more involve, so that i can truly focus on the administrative side, and you have been doing a great job. Even thought it's useless comment (as many pages if you check them they have started with useless comments) it exists on dofus so I can't delete them. Then my only request is that just check before adding the delete tag that the name is truly non-dofus related as it is related i will remove the tag add minor info pointing what it is, and will keep working on the administrative gaps. My other option is to ignore it as another person will see it and do the same thing. I hope you don't get discourage for this as you have been doing a great job that I support. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:48, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :OK. No problem with me. And don't worry, I am not at all upset by your undoing what I've done. On the contrary, I'm open discussion and I am no guru ;). I'll just try to avoid your having to correct me by not doing unwanted changes ;). About the Kokopok‎, for example, I could hardly guess that it existed :). I'm just trying to avoid vandalism. What I'll do when I'm not too sure, is to use the Discussion and ask for other contributors' opinion.--Lirielle 17:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::The common thing I do is use the "What links here" link that appears on the left side of your browser, below the "search box" that gives me an idea of what it is. if there is nothing i may go to the talk page and ask if i dont see answer in 2 days i delete, but in your case you can add the tag of delete if no answer comes, but also working out to improve the current delete sistem. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Hello as Option 2 was the winner i have implemented most of the ideas from the people during the voting to the template "option 2" hope you can see it and drop your comments --Cizagna (Talk) 01:31, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Translation problems What are the translations problems of this 2 pages as "Acidrik Fenlapanse" its an actual NPC name and "Acidrik Gutsplitter" his real name but when some one looks for him it will be looking for gutsplitter instead of fenlapanse. Or Gutsplitter could be his book autor name as many writers do and put fake names on their books. I will read the answer here --Cizagna (Talk) 15:57, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :: There are just one and the same person. The name has been translated in one place and not the other. ("Fenlapanse" means "splits the belly"). IMHO, it's better to have only one page for both, with a redirect from the untranslated name to the other one. --Lirielle 16:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Yes but if in-game appears as Fenlapanse. So my question is where does that last name from the book? --Cizagna (Talk) 16:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::In the French (original) version, it's Acidrik Fenlapanse everywhere : the NPC's name, in the quest he gives, in the book's name etc. They translated the NPC's name but forgot to translate it in the quest/book. That's all. (BTW I am a French speaker and a translator^^) ::::*Image remove* ::::---Lirielle 16:46, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::But still the name in the english is: :::::*Image remove* :::::Thats what im telling that the "npc name" has not been translated so i wanted to be sure where did you got the other name to do the proper notes.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:26, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Whoops... I meant exactly the contrary to what I wrote: the npc name is NOT translated when you look at the npc, but it IS translated elsewhere (quest/book). Anyway, it all comes down to the same: it is one and the same person, as the French version demonstrates. Whether you chose to work on an Acidrik Fenlapanse page and redirect Acidrik Gutsplitter to it or, as I have done now, use an Acidrik Gutsplitter main page and redirect Acidrik Fenlapanse to it is a matter of choice. But please let us not maintain two pages... which should contain the same info anyway^^ --Lirielle 22:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::There, then we are set, i will do the proper adjustments later on those 2 pages. I remove the images and tag them for delete. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:29, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Done, one last question in the book appears at Fenlapanse or Gutsplitter? --Cizagna (Talk) 14:28, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Please stop editing templates Please stop editing main templates or i will be force to protect them, as you keep increasing the job queue of the dofus wikia, also i have told you on one for the previous conversations that all templates will have a work out to look homogeneous, so things must be discuss properly, and the NPC msg that was there was left so people would distinguish it was an npc and not a thing when there was nothing more than the name, as they have get confuse in the past. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:38, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::OK. Sorry. :(( --Lirielle 15:07, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Forgetfullness potions Sadly i will have to re-add all the info you remove about this in base of User talk:Cizagna#Forgetfulness Potion. As those where part of the ingredients for those potions its more of a history record. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:51, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Do as you think, but 1) this change has been asked for, 2) I understand that old recipes should be left as an history in the Spell loss potions page, but they are superfluous in the resource pages (what's the purpose of knowing that iron used to be an ingredient of older recipes?) --Lirielle 14:57, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::ok cancel that i have been corrected --Cizagna (Talk) 15:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Admin candidacy Hi, I was wondering if you had any comments on my application to be a sysop here. Cheers. // Peet talk 16:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) : Thanks! =) // Peet talk 17:20, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Sellers Hey i saw the edits on the City sellers, and i was thinking why don't put all that info in 1 page, as astrub, bonta and brak basically do the same thing the difference is the tax that astrub charges and bonta/brak has 2 tax one for non-aligned people and 1 for aligned people and the location. All city sellers (markets) could be redirected to the same page Seller. What do you think? --Cizagna (Talk) 14:10, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :If you're suggesting to have a common page (like we have for Forgetfulness potions) for all NPC sellers, yes, I think it would be better. Maybe we should take into account the Market page in reorganizing things, though. Basically, all these NPCs are named "xxxxx Seller" but they are referenced as "Sellsroom" on the map and the zaapi lists. I wonder why "Market" was chosen as a central place for this info. I'll give it a thought but my first idea would be to make a central "Selling" page with general info over Merchants, Sellers, Selling to other NPCs, Merchantile places, Markets, and the new Trading channel, then links to 1) the Merchant page (including markets and merchantile places) and 2) a new Sellsroom page (listing all sellers). I'll start a stub later on today --Lirielle 15:15, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ok i read again this paragraphed as i did not answer it before, yes the thing is that ALL the sellers have the same picture and the same use, the difference is little, like the location, and what they sell but basically are the same and having all that info together will make it more easy when you are looking for selling something with out having to go to each type of seller, also as there are 3 sellers (bonta, astrub, brakmar) its best also for every one knows where its closer or more pleasant to put their items, in rushu server its well known that bonta is the market city but brakmar has good offers also, astrub is good for selling low level stuff, etc. Now that i see the Market page its half of the info that i wanted to put on the sellers page, but what you can do is do a more folkloric page in the seller ones as this one is NPC focus, while the Market is more focus in stuff like the tax you are charge, the location of the markets (that its bond to the seller as he gives access to the market). But sellers page should have a clear link to the market one where it informs that page is where the mechanics are explain.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:30, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :By the way, if we have a central page listing all sellers, with eg. "Astrubian Resources Seller" on the list, then make the Astrubian Resources Seller page redirect to this list, is it still possible to have the Astrubian Resources Seller page marked as Category:NPC?? --Lirielle 15:18, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, you can even put a lot of information, but will not be display, i have read that some wikiproyects categorize their redirects but its a strange thing to happend, the "seller" page can have * so its display at the top of the list in the category page. In terms of image, i think the 3 types of NPC are the same unless you detect a difference basically using the same image will not matter just dont forget the Shield seller that its located only in pandala--Cizagna (Talk) 17:40, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Images Here is the image discussion page on the Community Portal Dofus:Community_Portal/Images#Naming Discussion if you check my last comment it will direct you to Wikipedia:Image use policy#Size. Now if you want to save the hazel of reading all that it simply says the wikis can save images up to 20 megas its always best to put the best quality image available or possible for future use, now an extra thing to know is that wiki remakes the image, and stores it in a cache even if the image is perfect size. So that means at server side that if you upload a 20 megas files its the same as if you load a 100kilobytes file. now out image tags in template are and what we put on that tag is |image=wabbit.jpg so the final output on the template is wabbit.jpg, so for correcting the problem that concerns you just put |image=100px and don't worry about the resolution of the image as that can be corrected on the image display, and that way if some one wants to edit your image to do some improves in the future it has a quality image, and does not have to get the image from scratch. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:32, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :hey, since it seems we are the two people who are editing most images related to items (and i have to admit i took my style and size from you) i would like to have a discussion with you in-game (easier). i'm on rushu mainly as ilmarine (account: malcobani) so if you could please let me know how and when i could reach you the best. --ilmarine 11:40, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::My paid account is on Summens and is full. I could use a free account to go to Rushu, but then it's the server that's full and won't accept me... --Lirielle 14:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :::Additional info - hidden recipies like Olantern (item) won't show up in searches or "item is used for" infos. --ilmarine 21:49, 14 January 2007 (UTC) SWF contents I dont know if you use the game flash files for your recent pics, but if so, could you please use this page to note down the contents of individual swf files -->User:Ilmarine/SWFList. To see what I am doing with monsters look here --> User:Ilmarine/BigSWFList.--ilmarine 20:29, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Please check out the User:Ilmarine/BigSWFList and see if you can help me out with some of the unknown stuff.--ilmarine 05:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Template delete bug? Can you explain me what was the bug on the template delete? as the Template:! its use for cases when the pipeline is not accepted by the function like parser functions but the link function has no problem with the use pipeline as its interpreting in the same way. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:51, 17 January 2007 (UTC)